


Fair's Fair- Right?

by Lunabellie



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Betting, Blowjobs, M/M, Mentions of sidepairings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, little bit of violence, not entirely consensual ?, school sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunabellie/pseuds/Lunabellie
Summary: You should never bet against He Tian.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Old Xian.

The sound of the zipper being undone has Guan Shan cringing. He can’t even look up at He Tian’s face, because he just knows that if he does the asshole is probably going to have a stupid smug look on his ugly face.That thought alone has him stubbornly glaring at the concrete.

 “Try not to rush it, a bet’s a bet.” He Tian says.

 His stomach rolls. He still doesn’t look up when he hears the rustling of clothes, and he just knows that He Tian has his cock out. If he could take back anything at all, it would be this moment. Or at the very least, he’d take back that stupid bet he’d made.

 He should have known right when he heard the wager to walk away and not get involved. Of course Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi would become a couple- eventually. He wasn’t great at bets anyways, and it was stupid of him to bet against the couple. But the prospect of having He Tian doing, quote, ‘anything you want’ seemed worth it at the time, even if he had to do the same if he lost.

 Then again, how was he supposed to know that ‘anything you want’ could also mean blowing the fuckhead?

 “You know, you’re going to have to look at it if you want to do a good job,” He Tian tells him, “And trust me, you’re going to want to do a good job if you want to make it back with all your fingers in one piece.”

 Guan Shan summons up as much courage he can muster, mentally berating himself for hesitating. He’s thankful that at least He Tian had the decency to take them behind the old girl’s school toilets. It was during class, and this place wasn’t that popular anyways. And he could do this. After all, it’s just a cock right? He has one, he’s seen others before, so really how bad could it be?

 He lifts his head and stares straight at it. Since he’s on his knees, his head head is perfectly level with it.

 The first thing that registers in his mind is how it’s normal. It’s not big, or fat, or anything special. Just average, like his own. No porn star dick here.

 The second is that this is probably the first time he’s seen another man’s junk so close to his face.

 He just keeps staring at it for full minute before looking up into He Tian’s face, fully aware how shocked he has to look.

 And of course the other guy is smirking like nothing else. The smug look on his face makes Guan Shan really want to leap up and hit him. But then of course he wouldn’t have completed the bet, and then maybe something really awful might happen to him. He Tian seemed like the kind of guy to cut people up into tiny pieces and gift wrap them to their mother.

 He tries one more time to plead, “Do I really have to do this? I could seriously do anything else.”  
And He Tian’s eyes seem to dance with mirth, like this is exactly what he was waiting for. “If it doesn’t go in your mouth, it goes in a completely different hole.”

 “Of fucking course it does.”

 He looks at the dick again, and bites his lip. It really couldn’t be so bad, he reasons with himself. Girls did it all the time, and they wouldn’t do it if it was good.

 Without waiting for another thought to crop up and give him another reason to hesitate, he leans forward and takes hold of it in his left hand. He splays his right hand across He Tian’s thigh and brings his face closer to the twitching cock in his hand.

 He’s still hesitant, but he’s grateful that He Tian isn’t pushing him or saying anything. He wants to go at his own pace if he has to do this at all. His mouth is just an inch from it, and he can smell it’s unique musk. His nose wrinkles at it, but he opens his mouth all the same.

 Guan Shan can feel He Tian’s eyes watching him, but he doesn’t dare look up. If he does, he know’s he’ll lose all confidence and end up sprinting away.

 Summoning up the last dredges of his courage, he licks the tip of it just once so very slowly and carefully- almost as though he’s afraid it will bite him. He applauds himself for going this far. He was right, it’s not so bad. It tastes weird- salty- but nothing he can’t handle.

 He gains more confidence and lets his tongue slide over the head of the cock and swirl around it, like he’d seen girls in porno’s do. He’s so lost in his own thoughts and concentration that he almost misses the sharp inhale from He Tian.

 It’s that sound that has his eyes flickering away from what his mouth is doing to He Tian’s contorted face. His jaw is squared like he’s clenching his teeth, and his eyes have slid shut. He Tian’s breathing is loud and can be heard whooshing through his nose.

 Excitement ripples through every fiber of Guan Shan’s being. When he notices it, he’s appalled and clamps down hard on his emotions. He’s not excited at all about what he’s doing. He was just… surprised.

 But He Tian’s reaction has given him newfound confidence and has him running his tongue down the side of the erection, sliding over every vein he can find there. He stops when he reaches the base, and runs his tongue back up and over the same veins. When he gets to the head, he deliberates only for a second before enveloping it entirely in his mouth.

 He Tian doesn’t seem to have been expecting this, because his hands fly into Guan Shan’s hair and hold him there for a second. Guan Shan pauses, scared for a moment that his fucking face was going to be slammed down and throat-fucked. But the fingers uncurl and relax to card through his tangled hair.

 He glances up at He Tian for just a moment to gouge his reaction before continuing. He carefully sucks at the tip and mentally cringes at the disgustingly wet slurping noises he can hear his mouth making. But it’s not enough to stop him, and soon he finds himself taking the whole erection in his mouth and greedily pumping it in and out. His ears catch the sound of He Tian’s low, throaty moan and he changes his angle and works faster. The quicker he works, the faster it will all be over.

 But it seems He Tian knows exactly what he’s thinking, because just when Guan Shan reaches a quick, steady pace; He Tian’s hands carefully take each side of his head and slow him down.

 “Easy there,” He Tian’s breaths are harsh and erratic, “try to make it last.”

 Guan Shan can’t answer- his mouth is full- but he tries to throw the fucker the dirtiest glare he can muster whilst slowing his rhythm down to a slow tempo. He Tian grins, and Guan Shan decides to try another tactic.

 While it’s very true he’s never sucked a guy off before in his life, he’s been with enough girls to know what works and doesn’t. Rolling his lips over to cover his teeth, he takes extra care to increase the pressure in his mouth. He Tian gasps, and a skittery thrust pushes his cock further into Guan Shan’s mouth.

 He rolls with it and opens his mouth wider to better adjust. He keeps swallowing down the cock like this, slow and careful, but with as much pressure as he can muster. His own stomach is in knots, his own guilty pleasure at being the one to make He Tian, the school’s classic bad boy, come undone.

 He purposefully hollows his cheeks and sucks it down as far as he can without choking, and slides it back out with a delightfully wet pop. He doesn’t even give He Tian the chance to catch his breath before repeating it over and over again, until he duly notes that the hands on either side of his head are gripping him so hard that it starts to hurt. It’s just after he notices this that He Tian has supposedly decided he’s had enough of letting him do what he wants.

 He doesn’t even give much of a warning before he completely _rams_ his cock into Guan Shan’s mouth and- _shit_ \- almost down his throat. He tries to push away from He Tian, because he’s pretty certain that he doesn’t want to die from being throat fucked by a guy with an ego bigger than his dick, but the hands hold him steady.

 It seems as though He Tian isn’t that cruel though, because he doesn’t shove it down his throat like he initially expected him to, but instead just holds him in place while thrusting in and out of his mouth. Guan Shan can’t do much more than just wait it out. He isn’t sure exactly what he’s supposed to do from here and can only hope it will end soon.  
Perhaps it really is a good thing they’re both teenage boys, because he isn’t waiting long before a thick, steady stream of-

 

Oh. Fuck no.

 

He chokes and pushes away with all his might, which turns out to be unnecessary because He Tian’s bathing in the euphoria that normally comes after an orgasm and let’s go pretty easily. Cum slips past his lips and dribbles down his chin as the cock slides out of his mouth. He hastily stands up and spits.

 And He Tian- the motherfucking cocksucker- is sitting there with his junk still hanging out and laughing like it’s the funniest thing he’s ever seen.

 “You prick!” He shouts while wiping the remaining cum on his chin off with his sleeve.

 He Tian is still laughing, “I didn’t do anything wrong. What did you think was going to happen, or have you never come before and don’t know what jizz is?”

 Guan Shan’s flabbergasted. He stands with his mouth parted and eyes wide, clenched fists shaking on either side of him while that asshole just grins and tucks himself away.

 “I’m sorry, should I warn you next time?”

 He isn’t entirely sure what comes over him, only that anger has swelled so fiercely inside of him and burns like a hot poker down his spine. He won’t be able to remember the details later, but he takes a few strides before his fist is whipping out and slamming into the side of He Tian’s still grinning face.

 He smiles when he hears He Tian curse, and let’s the satisfaction of actually hitting him wash through him for only a moment before the dread sets in; he realizes exactly what he’s done.

 “Oh. _Oh- shit-_ no, I’m sorry!”

 He winces when He Tian looks up, because- _fuck,_ oh fucking hell - there’s blood. Not a lot, but still there’s blood. He Tian’s face is unreadable, but he just knows that there’s going to be hell to pay.

 He feels his blood run cold when He Tian smiles- fucking smiles- and dabs lightly at the side of his mouth and looks at the fingers that come away with blood.

 “It’s alright, you can pay me back by letting me fuck you after school. After all, fair’s fair- right?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably really shit, but I wrote it for myself so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Any mistakes, please let me know. I'm desperate for a beta.


End file.
